Dejitar
Dejitar, also called the Beloved, the Conquerer of All and the Heart Hunter Is the Chaos God of love. His aspects include love, fixation, obsession, longing and possession. As a Chaos God born out of the feeling of love, many come to the conclusion that Dejitar is in fact a benevolent god. Certainly his followers would argue that this is the case, and Dejitar no doubt views his own nature as charitable. However to assume Dejitar to be a benevolent deity is to underestimate the insanity and discord that this god can bring. Dejitar's obsession with being loved by mortals is anything but healthy, and likewise his mortal followers inevitably become just as unbalanced. Naturally as a god that draws his existence from the emotion of love, Dejitar has been ever weak within the grim darkness of the 40th millenium. Hatred and intolerance run rampant throughout the dark reaches of the void, leaving Dejitar with little power and leaving him as little more than a minor annoyance to the greater Gods of Chaos. Yet in spite of the hatred plaguing the Milky Way Dejitar exists yet, baffling many scholars of the Warp. While the agendas of this god seem insignificant by comparison to the machinations of gods like Tzeentch or Slaanesh, Dejitar and his followers still cause great havoc and suffering to the realms of mortals. Many of Dejitar's devoted followers believe that in time their master will rise to become the 5th great power of Chaos. Followers of other Chaos Gods find this notion laughable, but only time will tell. Dejitar, as with any Chaos God, seeks to gain supremacy in the Great Game. As such Dejitar does not have any particular allies among the other Chaos Gods. Likewise, being a lesser god and thus not a significant threat to any of the major Chaos Gods, he has few devoted enemies. It is known that he has a bitter feud with the Chaos God Maldizmus, who serves as his most hated rival. To a lesser extent Dejitar is said to also take umberage with Malice. Dejitar's holy number is 1. He does not possess any specific color to represent him, but rather is represented by bright, garish colors that forcibly draw the attention of onlookers. Dejitar's symbol is a circle with with two lines going out diagonallly on top, and lines going horizonatally on either side that then curve downward meeting each other in a loop. The symbol is usually painted rainbow colored, but any bright color will do. Things related to Dejitar are described using the adjective Dejitari. Manifestation Dejitar appears as a tall man in a greek style toga. he possess long, golden hair that comes down to his waist. His skin is the color of rose petals and his eyes are the color of the sea, shifting from shades of blue and green. Dejitar seems to always possess a look of infatuation mixed with manic delight regardless of what he looks upon. From his back sprouts four golden wings, two of which are upside down. Instead of feathers these wings possess golden scales. He carries with a him a bow called the Hunter's Passion that fires arrows which captures the heart of any that they strike. Cult of Dejitar Dejitar has a small, but devoted following among mortals. In fact his following among mortals is so small that few among the ranks of the worshippers of Chaos know of Dejitar, and the same goes for the enemies of Chaos. Being a weaker god, and one whose agenda does not match with many of the more powerful gods, the followers of Dejitar are often persecuted by the followers of more potent entities such as Khorne and Nurgle, and thus are often forced into exile from their fellow Chaos worshippers. However while it is clear that Dejitar and his followers are significantly weaker than their Chaotic rivals, they should not be underestimated. Dejitar's Champions are ruled by their passions to a great degree, and they are amongst the most driven and relentless followers of Chaos when pursuing their goals. Dejitar most often claims those that seek love, but are unable to attain it. Those that find their love unrequited often turn to Dejitar so that they might make the objects of their devotion theirs. However it should be noted that Dejitar's influence stretches past the domain of romance. Dejitar offers his followers the means to pursue whatever their obsession may be. Some who have found themselves lost in their love of riches turn to Dejitar, who aids them in acquiring that which would otherwise be outside of their grasp. Others may find themselves possessed with a need to pursue an elusive foe only to turn to Dejitar to sponsor their endevours. Whenever a mortal fixates upon something seemingly out of their reach, Dejitar can be counted upon to patron them in their quest. For this reason Dejitar is also known as a patron of hunters. Cults to Dejitar often present themselves as great families, supporting one another and warmly accepting any who desire to join into their fold. On Imperial Worlds they often masquerade as a charitable sect of the Imperial cult or some other benevolent group seeking to spread love and kinship amongst their fellow man. In truth Cults to Dejitar are often possessed of a ravenous need to convert non-believers, forcing them to accept the love of Dejitar and love him in return. Those that refuse to be swayed to join the cult often find themselves the subject of a dangerous fixation for these believer, who are not satisfied with being denied their goal. If a potential convert refuses to join under any circumstance they are often brutally murdered for spurning the Conquerer of All. Dejitari Corruption Champions of Dejitar ultimately choose to worship their god for one of two reasons. The first is the desire to recieve love or adulation form others. Often these Champions are those who have lived life unloved and desperately crave the emotion, or leaders that desire the devotion of their peers and charges. The second reason is to attain something. Dejitar supports all those that work doggedly toward their obsessions, and supports their endeavours. what they seek may be an emotional reward, or something more concrete, but regardless of what they crave Dejitar will aid them. After all Dejitar seeks to grant all of his followers their heart's desire. When one begins down the path of Dejitar they find that whatever their fixation was comes more easily to them for a number of possible reasons. Dejitar often gifts his Champions with supernatural charm, allowing them to win the hearts of others easily and convince them to relinquish what the Champion wants. He also sometimes grants his followers the ability to sense the presence of that which they pursue. Due to these gifts and many others, Champions of Dejitar often find that which they have craved and which was so often out of their reach soon falls into their laps. As with any Chaos Champion Dejitar often grants mutations to his followers. They tend to either make his Champions more attractive, or make them better suited to hunting down their passions. However whatever satisfaction that these individuals feel does not last long. For just as Dejitar aids them in acquiring their hearts desire, he fills them with yet more longing. Those that sought the love of others soon find that whatever adoration that they have recieved is no longer enough. They crave the love of yet more people, and seek to push their fellings of love onto others whether they like it or not. Those that attained what they strove for inevitably find something new to fixate upon. Once something has caught their attentions they obsess over it frantically. They find that whatever their desire is haunts their dreams and even their waking thoughts constantly until they can no longer resist pursuing it. Still others simply strive to catch the eye of Dejitar himself, winning his approval through momentus feats. All of them have one thing in common. Whatever they pursue, they do so doggedly, with a manic, relentless passion to the exclusion of all else. To stand between a Dejitari Champion and his goal is to invite disaster, for no sacrifice is to great to deter them from satiating their single-minded obsessions. Dejitari Daemons The Daemonic Legions of Dejitar are naturally significantly smaller than those of major Chaos Gods Like Slaanesh, or Tzeentch. Dejitar's following among mortals is too small to compensate for the lack of love that permeates the galaxy. Thus While Dejitar is powerful by mortal standards, he barely registers as a threat amongst his peers, and with his lack of energy the size of his realm and Daemonic Legions is small. Dejitar still poses a threat as his Daemons are deceptively alluring and deadly. He has a far greater number of Daemon Princes in his service than Greater Daemons. This is because the gradual investiture of energy in a Champion is less taxing upon Dejitar than to create a potent Greater Daemon wholesale. Adulators Adulators are the Greater Daemons of Dejitar. Their form is roughly centuaroid, with a humanoid torsoe growing out of the body of a massive jungle cat. Their heads are likewise feline with a pair of curling ram horns growing out of their heads. Their fur comes is a variety of dazzling colors, no two the same but each being vibrant. They wear silver armor upon their chests, and are armed with either their god's favored weapon, the bow or a massive glaive. Adulators are relentless opponents, and hunt the souls of mortals with all the fevered intensity that all of Dejitar's followers possess. Adulators radiate an aura seemingly filled with strong passions. This aura causes those foes in proximity to feel all the lonliness and longing they have ever experienced, and the bliss they can achieve by embracing Dejitar. The feelings of lonliness and longing are often so strong that they are percieved by the afflicted as a physical burning sensation. Only the strongest mortals can resist pledging their loyalty to the Daemons, and even fewer can remain focused on battle in the face of this Aura of Longing. As with all Greater Daemons, Adulators are masters of their god's sorcerous lore, and are not to be trifled with. As of present it seems that only 11 Adulators exist, but even this confuses those who are well read in the lore of the Warp, for it would seem unlikely for Dejitar to have the strength to create even one Greater Daemon without fading from existence. Some scholars of the Warp theorize that there may have been a time far in the past when Dejitar was stronger, and these Daemons may be what remains of his power from that time. Stalkers Stalkers are the lesser Daemons of Dejitar. They are humanoid in shape, and their skin is completely white. They have learing Daemonic faces, long, pointed ears and goat horns growing out of their heads. On their backs are white wings inverted so that they are upside down. They carry golden bows with deadly golden arrows. These arrows completely ignore any armor of mortal making, and the stalkers are deadly marksmen. They carry two types of arrows. One kills as any normal arrow would. The other is more insidious. Any foe struck with this arrow becomes enamoured with the Stalker that shot them to the point that they would kill their own comrades for its sake. Luckily only one or two of these Enchanting Arrows are kept by a stalker at any one point in time. Stalkers fly about the battlefield looking for foes that catch their fancy. Heralds of Dejitar are those Stalkers that have captured the hearts of a large number of mortal. They often wear lether armor made from the skin of mortals they have slain, they can use sorcery, and carry a larger number of Enchanting arrows as well as hunting knive that leave wounds that will not heal. Soultraps Soultraps are Daemonic beasts of Dejitar. Soultraps are creatures made out of tree bark. They stand on four legs, and possess a large head with a gaping maw filled with sharpened wooden teeth, like great stakes. All across their arboreal bodies beautiful flowers bloom, giving off and intoxicating scent. Soultraps are creatures of hunger that want nothing more than to consume any creature that comes within reach of their jaws. They most often bury themselves underground staying just close enough to the surface that the flowers growing on their backs stick above the dirt. The scent given off from these flowers is so alluring that few mortals, or even Daemons can resist being drawn to them. Once a foe has been brought close enough the Soultrap erupts from the ground and snaps its victim up with its powerful jaws. Despite being made of wood the Soultraps teeth can easily rend metal. In the end the Soultrap devours its foe's very soul. Relationships Dejitar, like all Chaos Gods competes with his peers in the Great game. However this means little ultimately. While he opposes others like Tzeentch, Nurgle, Slaanesh and Khorne he is too weak to pose any real threat to them. This has proven a boon to him as these powerful gods view Dejitar as a mild irritation at worst, and thus put a bare minimum of effort towards destroying him. Dejitar's only real rivals are fellow minor Gods. His chief foe is Maldizmus the Reviler. Maldizmus is the Chaos God of Disgust, and pursues a doctrine of spite towards the entirety of existence. This puts him in opposition to Dejitar. Maldizmus' vendetta of universal rejection is opposed by Dejitar's relentless philia toward existence. The two put great efforts into defeating one another. Dejitar is also said to be opposed to Malice, though to a lesser degree than Maldizmus. Blissful Hunting Grounds of Dejitar As with much that is associated with Dejitar his realm is a place that by appearance is a paradise that many a mortal would long to reside in. However this is a deception, for Dejitar's realm and all that resides in it possess a desperate desire to consume those foolhardy enough to venture into it. Dejitar's Hunting Grounds takes the form of untamed, but serene wild lands. Vast green plains dotted with fields of exotic flowers, and marked with gentle rolling hills, peaceful groves where colorful birds sing sweetly to the passerby, and deep restfull forests make up the landscape. The beasts that populate these wilds appear harmless and even friendly to those that approach them. The weather is always mild and comfortable. Day does not exist here, and the night lasts forever. Above one's head unfamiliar stars literally swirl throughout the heavens, clear in the dark blue of the unmarred sky. The only part of the sky that does not fantastically shift is the moon. A golden moon stands vigil among the stars, always full and appearing bigger than normal. It bathes the whole of the landscape in a soft light. Beautiful though it may be it is also dangerous. Those that understand what the moon truly is call it the Hunter's Eye. It is an apt name, for it is in actually Dejitar's third eye. Dejitar can see anything that the moonlight touches, and thus his prey never escapes his sight within his realm. The first thing that one encounters on entering Dejitar's realm is a dense forest that marks the edge of Dejitar's domain. The trees of the forest have flowers upon their branches that give off a scent that ellicits a feeling of comfort and ease. The very sound of the wind moving through the branches and leaves sounds like a lulluby. Accompanying the lulluby of the wind is the sound of birdsong made by many large, colorful birds that nest in the branches.Those traveling through the forest often feel the urge to rest and enjoy the serenity of the forest. However to do so is to invite doom. The beasts and birds of the forest are voracious carnivores, and each one is a deadly predator to some extent or another regardless of how harmless they may look. The beasts make a point of waiting until their prey is at ease and content before they strike. If a traveler makes the mistake of stopping to rest, and dropping their guard they will be set upon by the predators and picked clean until not even bones are left. The greatest mistake one can make is to fall asleep, for even if the animals do not prey upon you the very trees seek to consume you. Their roots slowly snake towards the intends victim and envelope them. Despite the danger the victim fels at ease. To them the roots grasping their body feels like a warm embrace. The roots drag the victim into the trunk of the treee where their very body is absorbed into the tree. To survive in the forest one must stay vigilant and in motion. All the while the traveler is being hunted by every plant and animal in the forest. Once one exits the forests of the realm one may find oneself in the rolling plains and meadows of Dejitar's domain. These are areas of mild weather and gentle breezes, but they are no less dangerous than the forests. As with the woods wild beasts relelntlessly hunt across the plains for the unwary, seeking to lay their claim on whatever they encounter. Here one can find many beautiful fields of flowers. These flowers give of a scent that is incredibly alluring to the passby. Peritioners of the realm are often inticed by the scent into frollicking within the fields of flowers. However unbeknownst to them the Daemons known as Soultraps hide in the ground within these flower fields. Should the intoxicating scent draw prey close enough the Soultrap bursts from the ground and devours the victim whole. At certain places a traveler may find small towns and hamlets. Entering into one of these places brings with it a pleasant surprise. Upon entering one finds the towns populated by the familiar forms of loved ones who greet the traveler warmly as if they were returning from a long journey. These spectres shower the visitor with love and affection, and bid them to stay with them forever more. If the traveler decides to remain they will slowly lose their strength and willpower, losing any wish to leave that they may have had. Eventually as one slips further into the embrace of complacency they experiece a physical transformation, growing younger until they have the form and mindset of a small child, at which point the villagers eat them. If one has the wisdom to reject staying they find their hosts far less welcoming. The dopplegangers transform into twisted versions of those they imitate, and will try to subdue their quarry by force. They never give up the hunt. On the realm goes. A thousand different traps to fall into, all of which give the illusion of comfort and safety only to end up slaying or trapping the souls of the unwary. The moonlit lands are strewn with the bones of those that gave into these seemingly benevolent pitfalls. The Daemonic inhabitants prey on the unwary, making meals or trophies out of their prey, or enslaving their souls with chains made of devotion. Only if one can survive the gentle carnivore that is Dejitar's Hunting Ground can they reach the epicenter of the realm. It is here where one comes upon the Crystal Lake. A great lake spreads out before the viewer. The waters of the lake are absolutely still and serene. The water acts like a mirror, reflecting the swirling spectacle of the stars above. Beneath the water one can see the forms of glowing fish, gliding through the water, the refelction of the stars giving the illusion that the fish are swimming through space. Floating atop the water as though it was solid is a beautiful temple with no ceiling, opening it to the sky. Here growing from the water itself is a heavenly glade within which Dejitar sits upon a pearlescent throne. From here Dejitar can use his bow to strike any unwelcome visitor to his realm. Nobody enters or moves within his realm without his knowledge, and those that survive for any amount of time do so at his pleasure. Quotes About Category:Chaos Gods